Quest For The Cap
by Purple Elf Of Darkness
Summary: After being defeated by Link and losing his cap, Vaati is transformed into a small powerless monster. With the help of a new companion, he is determined to restore his form and find his cap. I do no own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters. I only own Blitz. Don't sue, kay?
1. Chapter 1 The Transformation

_At The Palace Of Winds…_

Link bit his lip as he tightened his grip on his blade.

"What are you waiting for Link? Come at me," smirked his enemy.

Link shivered as the wind blew stronger.

Damn, he thought. If Ezlo never made that stupid cap this wouldn't be happening.

Link smiled.

That's it. If that cap is the source of his power, then I should be able to stop him if I steal it.

"Hey Vaati!" Link shouted.

The wind mage turned to face Link, his long lavender hair flowing in the wind.

"What do you want? Oh, of course. You want me to finish you off quick. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to give you a painless death," Vaati smirked.

Link tensed up.

"Nope, that's not it," he chuckled.

Using all his strength, Link charged at Vaati and swung his sword. That wind mage's eyes widen as he ducked. Link's sword went flying off the Place of Winds and down to the surface.

"Well, THAT was sure a humiliating failure. Did you even think a plan like that would work?" Vaati laughed.

Link just smiled.

"That wasn't it."

Link kicked Vaati in the stomach, causing him to fall down. Taking the opportunity, Link yanked the cap off Vaati's head and chucked it away to the surface.

"I don't think that hat will be causing any trouble for a while."

Link dusted his tunic off as Vaati struggled to get up.

"W-what d-d-did you do?" Vaati panted.

Suddenly, the wind mage's body glowed with dark violet energy as he disappeared, leaving behind a bundle of clothes.

Link began to walk away, knowing that Hyrule was safe for now.

"Ugg," a high voice said.

Link turned around. A small creature crawled out of the sleeve of Vaati's tunic. It was orb-like and a shade of dark violet that was almost black, and had a single red eye in the middle of it. Two small gold horns sat on top of its head, and it had small bat-like wings.

"What did that blasted hero do to me? Uggg, my body feels so sore."

The creature looked to its right and noticed a small body of water.

"A pond!"

The creature hopped over to it joyfully.

"Maybe some water will help me feel…"

The creature froze in horror when it saw its reflection.

"Better?" Link asked Vaati with a smug look.

Vaati stared in silence into the pond.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he screamed, hopping up and down in fury.

"It's your cursed form. That cap came with price. Your selfish desires destroyed its power. Now this is what it turned you into."

"Turn me back this instant!"

Link shook his head.

"This is what you deserve. I hope you learned your lesson."

Vaati glared at Link.

"Damn you…YOU BASTARD!"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Get lost!" he shouted, kicking Vaati off the Palace of Winds and down to the surface.

A single tear tricked from the cursed wind mage's eye.

"This isn't over Link…"


	2. Chapter 2 The Rain

At _Kakiriko Village…_

"Damn, I should've brought a map."

A teenage girl with long blue hair crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I may not know where I am, but I do know that this isn't Hyrule Castle Town."

The girl knocked her head on a tree.

"Dammit, Blitz! Why don't you ever think?"

Just then, Blitz felt something pat her backside. She jumped and turned around to see a short middle-aged man behind.

"Did you do that?!" Blitz shouted at him.

The man grinned.

"Sorry. Just admiring that BEAUTIFUL body of yours."

The girl blushed and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Pervert!" Blitz screamed.

"That's no way to treat a lady!"

"My apologies. I'm curious. What are your measurements?"

Blitz gritted her teeth.

"Please stop harassing me," she growled.

The man ignored her and pulled her skirt up a bit.

"Mind if I peek?"

That was enough for her.

"That's it you geezer. You asked for this," Blitz hissed.

She held her palm up to the sky, forming a ball of fire. She tossed it at the man, causing him to scream in pain.

"When I thought that you were hot I didn't mean it in this way!" he cried, running away.

"You might wanna consider that next time you try to harass a flame priestess!" Blitz shouted, shaking her fist at the man.

She turned around angrily and stomped into a town with sign that read Kakiriko Village.

Well, I guess I might chill here for a while I try to find some directions, she thought to herself.

Blitz walked around the town until she came to an inn.

"Yes! Now that's what I'm taking about!"

She knocked on the door.

"Finally I can sleep in a warm bed and eat some hot food instead of sleeping on the dirty ground and eating whatever's edible on bushes!"

An old woman opened the door.

Blitz smiled sweetly.

"I'd like a room for the night, please."

"I'm sorry, young lady. No rooms left. You're gonna have to find someplace else to stay for the night."

The lady went back inside and closed the door. Blitz's hands curled into fists as she stamped off.

"Great. Another day sleeping on ground. Could it get any worse?" she grumbled.

Suddenly there was flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. Tiny drops of water fell from the sky and onto the ground.

"I stand corrected," Blitz muttered, pulling the hood of her magenta cloak over her head.

…

The flame priestess opened the gate that lead to a graveyard and sat under the porch roof of a mausoleum.

I'd never thought I'd end up sleeping in the rain with dead people. This just sucks, Blitz thought.

She shivered and pulled her cloak around herself like blanket.

Might as well get some sleep.

She laid her bag of her belongings on the ground like pillow and curled up.

Good night, Blitz thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
